Ruleta Rusa
by Fer Flores
Summary: Seis chicos con su destino marcado. Todos distintos pero con un mismo final.  Sus caminos y sus vidas se juntan en una...   RULETA RUSA
1. Preparativos

_**Ruleta Rusa**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sumary: <strong>Seis chicos con su destino marcado. Todos distintos pero con un mismo final. Sus caminos y sus vidas se juntan en una... **Ruleta Rusa**

**_Los seis estan sentados, cinco sobreviven, uno no. Nos entregan un revolver con un solo tiro..._**

**_Van tres y todos seguimos con vida, llega tu turno y tengo un mal presentimiento._**

**_-¡No! no lo hagas- Pero el juego tiene que continuar. Cierro los ojos, escucho que presionas el gatillo y disparas._**

**_Una lagrima solitaria cae por mi mejilla. TE EH PERDIDO. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar…<strong>

**Algún sitio en Volterra.**

-¡Demetri!- Decía un hombre de tez blanca, cabello lacio, casi llegando a la altura de los hombros y de un negro azabache vestido con traje, mientras entraba a una habitación completamente oscura, tenía una gran pantalla frente a un escritorio.

-¿Me llamó, mi señor Aro?- Pregunto el aludido llegando a la habitación. Era un chico con cabello castaño y algo desaliñado, vestía completamente de negro y tenia los ojos de un extraño color café rojizo.

-¿Cómo va el asunto que te encargue?- Pregunto Aro sin rodeos, ya sentado en el escritorio de preciosa madera blanca.

-En estos momentos nos estamos enlazando a Forks.

Aro sonrío con complacencia mientras la gran pantalla se encendía mostrando en ella a una pequeña chica rubia de ojos verdes vestida completamente de negro.

-¿Cómo esta mi señor Aro?- Fue el saludo de la chica

-Muy bien Jane- Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro para después dirigirse a Demetri –Te puedes retirar, gracias- El aludido asintió para después salir por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas.

-Ahora si, ¿Tienes noticias para mi?- El semblante de Aro cambio a uno mucho más serio, junto las manos sobre el escritorio en espera de la respuesta de la chica, mientras que a Jane, al otro lado del monitor, se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto maligna, en la comisura de los labios.

-Muy buenas noticias- Reitero ella –Tenemos localizados a los chicos y descubrimos un punto en común entre ellos, ¡Esto va a ser más fácil de lo pensábamos!. Podemos dar el golpe cuando usted lo desee- Dijo Jane con autosuficiencia en la voz, se notaba tambien su entusiasmo.

-¿Segura?- Inquirió Aro mientras levantaba una ceja y Jane asentía con una sonrisa más pronunciada que ya surcaba sus labios –Entonces procedan con la siguiente fase, ahora mismo salgo para allá, llego en dos días.

-Lo estaremos esperando- Dicho esto se corto la comunicación y la pantalla se volvió negra

-¡Demetri!- Volvió a llamar Aro.

-A sus ordenes, mi señor Aro- Dijo Demetri asomando rápidamente la cabeza por la puerta.

-Avisa a Marco y Cayo que los quiero ver ahora mismo.

-Claro señor- Cuando Demetri se iba a retirar, Aro levanto una mano para retenerlo y poder seguir hablando

-Y dile a Gianna que nos prepare reservaciones para el primer vuelo a América.

El chico solo asintió y salio de la habitación. En cuanto el despacho quedo vacío, en el rostro de Aro apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras decía:

-¡Este golpe nos va a dejar muchos millones!- Su voz se perdió en unas carcajadas resonantes por todo el lugar que solo se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta.

Aro rápidamente cambio su semblante por uno más serio, pero sin poder esconder esa maligna sonrisa.

-Adelante- Cuando dijo esto la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos hombres adultos. Uno era rubio platinado, con el cabello casi dando al color blanco a la altura de los hombros, el otro se veía un poco mayor, con algunas arrugas en el rostro y el cabello castaño oscuro.

-¡Oh! Adelante hermanos, los estaba esperando- Decía Aro lleno de entusiasmo mientras les hacia señas con las manos a los hombres que acababan de llegar.

Aro camino fuera de su escritorio y abrió una puerta que daba a una sala contigua a su oficina, los extraños lo siguieron y una vez adentro cerraron la puerta.

La habitación era como una sala de conferencias. Tenía una gran mesa rectangular en medio con algunos monitores distribuidos alrededor de está. Estaba muy iluminada y los rostros de los tres hombres se veían más pálidos, casi transparentes por falta de luz solar.

Tomaron asiento en las sillas al frente de la mesa para ponerse a discutir los asuntos de suma importancia.

-Espero que esto en verdad sea importante, Aro- Dijo el hombre de cabello platinado claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

-Paciencia, mi querido Cayo, paciencia- Decía Aro sin perder su semblante sereno- Solo les quería informar que Jane se acaba de comunicar.

-¿Y que te dijo?- Pregunto Marco un poco aburrido, suponía que todo iba de acuerdo al plan pues los Vulturis siempre consiguen lo que se proponen.

-Me dijo que ya están listo para dar el golpe. Así que prepárense, hoy mismo salimos a Forks.

Los tres hombres esbozaron una enorme sonrisa antes de salir para hacer todos los preparativos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya lo se, diran esta loca ya esta subiendo otra historia y ni siquiera a terminado las otras, pero tenia una enorme necesidad de empezarla a subir, solo espero q les guste.<strong>_

_**El capi es algo corto, lo se, pero es por q es solo el prefacio, una introduccion a lo q sigue...**_

_**Un abrazo, cuidense y gracias por leer, espero sus RR para saber q les parecio el inicio ¿Ok?**_

_**BYE**_


	2. Caso 1: Alice Brandon

**Ruleta Rusa**

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar…<strong>

**Instituto de Forks**

Mis ojos viajaban de los papeles sobre la mesa frente a mí, al reloj sobre la pared, que parecía que, para mi desgracia, cada que lo miraba iba más lento.

Llegando el momento comencé con mi cuenta regresiva, aunque los segundos se me hacían eternos. 10, 9, 8… La emoción se empezaba a hacer presente en todo mi cuerpo, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… ¡RING!. La campana resonó en todo el instituto, yo no pude reprimir un grito de satisfacción y salte de mi asiento.

Por fin el semestre había terminado y con ello los exámenes. Solo había una cosa por hacer:

**¡COMPRAS!**

¡Si! No había nada más relajante que un día entero de compras en el centro comercial y Port Ángeles es el lugar perfecto.

Quizás lo me quedara del fin de semana lo invertiría en mi rostro con un buen facial, por que estaba casi segura que unas enormes ojeras ya comenzaban a asomarse debajo de mis ojos. Sabía que todos esos días que me desvele estudiando traería consecuencias, aunque también frutos, pues estaba completamente segura que obtendría muy buenas calificaciones en todos los exámenes, bueno en la mayoría.

Iba rumbo hacía mi casillero para guardar mis ultimas cosas y poder irme a casa. Le pediría a Jessica y a Ángela que me acompañaran de compras, con suerte, no tendían otros planes.

Camino a la puerta del instituto me encontré con Jessica a punto de salir.

-¡Hola Jess!- Dije dando saltitos hasta llegar a su lado.

-Alice ¿Qué tal los exámenes?- Pregunto ella mientras reanudaba su camino fuera de la escuela.

-Aburridos, pero supongo que me fue bien- Dije encogiéndome de hombros y recordando el terrible examen de historia del señor Wilson -¿Y tu?- Decidí preguntar.

-No lo se, estoy tan exhausta que ya ni recuerdo que conteste en las preguntas- Soltó unas risitas nerviosas mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Pero al recordar sus palabras una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, dijo exhausta ¿No?, pero al parecer Jess se dio cuenta de mis intenciones pues inmediatamente rodó los ojos.

-Por favor Jess, te prometo que te lo recompensare- Comencé a suplicar, me falto poco para ponerme de rodillas. Era hora de mi súper arma especial: Mi cara de corderito degollado.

-¡No Alice! De compras ya no- Trataba por todos los medios de no mirarme a la cara, pero cuando volteo y soltó un suspiro, supe que yo había ganado –Esto te costara caro- Dijo entre dientes.

-¡Si! Esto va a ser genial, no te vas a arrepentir- Caminábamos por el estacionamiento cuando recordé algo –Por cierto ¿No has visto a Ángela?- Le pregunte a Jessica.

-La última vez que la vi estaba con Ben, creo que se dirigían hacia aquí- Me contesto ausente, mirando las uñas de sus manos.

Revise los pocos autos que todavía quedaban con los ojos en busca de mi amiga. Mi vista se poso en una camioneta roja donde una pareja hablaba animadamente.

Ese era el auto de Ben, el novio de Ángela y ella parecía muy divertida por su conversación. Cuando Ben se despidió de ella y salio con su auto corrí a donde estaba mi amiga.

-¡Ang!- Grite mientras me acercaba seguida de Jess.

-¡Alice, Jessica! ¿Cómo les fue en los exámenes- Dijo mi muy animada amiga en cuanto llegamos a su lado.

-¿Qué hoy todos me piensan saludar así?- Dije haciendo un puchero y recordando que Jess me había saludado de la misma forma- Que no pueden decir algo como "Alice que bien te ves hoy" o "¿Cómo estas Alice?- Mis brazos estaban cruzados sobre mi dorso y yo las miraba interrogante mientra ellas me veían divertidas.

-Claro Alice, que linda te ves hoy, ¿Como estas?- Ángela cito mis palabras –Listo, ahora ¿Come les fue en los exámenes?- Solté un suspiro de frustración

-Mejor ni preguntes- Contesto Jessica molesta todavía por que la convencí para ir de compras, yo no pude hacer más que reírme del puchero que había hecho en su cara.

-¿Tan mal les fue?- Volvió a pregunta Ángela confundida por la actitud de nuestras amiga.

-No tienes idea- Ahora fue mi turno de responder- Oye Ang, ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?- Dije con indiferencia para que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

-No, ¿Ustedes tienen algo planeado?- No pude contener más la sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro, al darse cuenta de esto, Ángela se regaño mentalmente por su error y Jessica se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Vamos chicas, no sean pesimistas, se la van a pasar bien ¡Palabra de niña exploradora!- Lo ultimo lo dije poniendo mi mano sobre el corazón, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de mis amigas –Así me gusta verlas, así que mantengan esa actitud hasta esta tarde- Dije dándoles una gran sonrisa a ambas

-Pero, ¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy?- Empezó a quejarse Ángela

-Porque es fin de semestre y tenemos que festejar que ya terminaron los exámenes- Dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Y no acepto ningún pero de respuesta- Dije al ver que Ang queria protestar

-Ok- Dijeron al unísono

-¡Si! Entonces a las tres en el centro comercial- Dije despidiéndome con la mano y corriendo a mi Porsche

Lo último que escuche antes de subir al auto fue un suspiro de resignación seguido de un "Esta bien" de parte de ambas, pero sabía que lo querían en realidad querían decir era "Por que a mí" de parte de Ángela y un "Me las va a pagar" de Jessica, las conocía demasiado bien. Pero ¡Hay, como me gusta ganar!

Conduje a mi casa a toda velocidad pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo antes de mi día de compras.

Llegue a casa en tiempo record. En cuanto aparque frente al porche baje corriendo, tanta era la velocidad que tropecé en los escalones de la entrada, pero no llegue a caer, mis reflejos eran muy buenos.

Abrí la puerta con un sonora "Ya estoy aquí", sin recibir respuesta alguna a cambio. Supongo que no me escucharon.

Primero recorrí la cocina, después el despacho, el salón, el garaje y nada. No había ni rastro de mis padres en ningún lado, ni siquiera encontré a Josefina, el ama de llaves y eso que nunca sale a ninguna parte, solo para llenar la despensa, pero era demasiado pronto para eso.

No habiendo encontrado a nadie decidí subir a mi habitación. Espero que no tarden en llegar, no me gusta nadita estar sola.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Prendí mi estéreo y abrí la ducha para llenar la tina. Un baño caliente seguro me relajaría.

Estuve un buen rato dentro de la tina, cuando considere que ya era suficiente salí, lista y dispuesta para comprar sin parar.

Ya había arreglado la ropa que me pondría, la tenía reposando sobre mi cama. Consistía en un hermoso conjunto con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa morada de manga larga con un chaleco, también de mezclilla y unas botas hasta la rodilla de piel negra con detalles en blanco y lila.

Aquí en Forks comenzaba a nevar y lo que menos quería era resfriarme, por lo que iba algo abrigada, pero sin perder el estilo. Estaba arreglando los últimos detalles en mi cabello, que iba como siempre, con cada punta apuntando hacia distintos lados y tenía unos broches lilas de lado izquierdo sujetando algunos mechones de mi cabello.

Me estaba dando el visto bueno cuando escuche que la puerta de la entrada se estaba abriendo. Baje casi corriendo con la esperanza de que fueran mis padres para así poderles pedir permiso, todavía recuerdo la ultima vez que salí sin avisarles, casi llamaron al ejercito por que creían que me habían secuestrado o algo así, ese recuerdo me provocaba risa, enserio, solían hacer demasiado drama.

Cuando llegue al vestíbulo me encontré con Josefina llena de bolsas.

-Hola Josefina, ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- Ella se asusto provocando que se cayeran algunas bolsas, pues no me había sentido venir.

-Perdón señorita Alice, pensé que estaba en su habitación- Yo solo le sonreí mientras recogía las cosas del suelo y las llevaba a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina le di las bolsas a Josefina, que inmediatamente comenzó a acomodar su contenido en el lugar correspondiente, yo solo me senté sobre la mesa observándola.

-Por ciento ¿Sabes donde están mis padres?- Opte por preguntarle con suerte ella sabría algo.

-¡Oh! Sus padres salieron de viaje esta mañana, pensé que se lo habían dicho, creo que llegan hasta la siguiente semana- Dijo algo distraída mientras terminada de acomodar las compras en la alacena.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no me sorprendía tanto pues no era la primera vez que salían sin avisarme antes, según ellos eran "Viajes de negocios", pero se me hacia completamente injusto que ellos pudieran salir sin aviso alguno y yo no. Para cualquier cosa que hacia tenia que pedir su permiso o aprobación. Recupere mi postura y trate de no enfadarme por este hecho.

-Entonces si llaman diles que salí de compras- Dije con una sonrisa fingida en la cara mientras daba media vuelta saliendo de la cocina.

-Pero señorita…

No le di tiempo de terminar su frase, mi enfado ya estaba presente y yo estaba frente a la puerta con mi cartera en la mano. Salí de la casa dando un portazo para luego entrar al mi auto e irme a toda velocidad.

Todo el camino a Port Ángeles me lo pase soltando bufidos y un par de gruñidos por no poder ir más rápido. Pero algo, un ligero movimiento a un lado de la carretera detuvo mi furia.

Eche un rápido vistazo al bosque y vi unas capas negras entre los árboles, un flash como de cámara me cegó por unos momentos, frente a mí aparecieron algunas imágenes, una era un tipo bodega, parecía abandonada y estaba a mitad del bosque y la otra eran dos sombras negras que se abalanzaban sobre mí.

Moví la cabeza repetidas veces mientras cerraba los ojos, pero cuando los abría yo todavía seguía en la carretera, mire de nuevo el bosque pero tampoco había nada, creo que mi mente me esta jugando unos cuantos trucos a causa de mi ataque de ira.

Cuando faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar me fui relajando, estaba algo nerviosa y me sentía observada, pero al ver el gran edificio llamado "Centro Comercial" todo pensamiento que no fuera ropa desapareció completamente, empecé a sentirme raramente eufórica por todo lo que me esperaba en este día, pero algo me decía que tenía que dar la vuelta y volver a casa en este mismo instante.

Al ver que Jessica y Ángela ya me esperaban, me apresure a estacionarme y comenzar con la diversión.

-¡Chicas, si vinieron!- Fue lo único que dije antes de darles un fuerte abrazo, por alguna razón la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas.

Jess soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos cuando las solté de mi abrazo –Si no veníamos tu venganza sería peor.

-Eso es cierto- Las tome, a una de cada brazo mientras caminaba a las grandes puertas de cristal, las puertas del paraíso, al menos eso eran para mí, mi paraíso personal, un lugar donde puedo ser yo misma y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

-¿Les parece bien si comenzamos por Tifanny´s? Escuche que les acaba de llegar lo nuevo de Gucci hace unos días- Empezaba a dar saltitos y señalar a la tienda al mismo tiempo.

Ambas suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros, pero a mí no me engañaban, sabía que estaban emocionadas pero no lo querían demostrar.

En cuanto entramos cada una corrió por su lada, revisando lo que a cada quien le intereso de la nueva colección.

Ya llevaba 5 bolsas y ahora revisaba algunos vestido cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, me di vuelta encontrándome la cara de la empleada de la tienda.

-Disculpe las molestias señorita, pero unos oficiales de seguridad la buscan- Dijo con mirada baja y una sonrisa apanada mientras señalaba a dos hombres uniformados, uno era realmente grande y muy musculoso mientras el otro era un poco más bajo y musculoso, pero no tanto como el primero.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar señores?- Dije cuando llegue al frente de ellos y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Es suyo un Porsche amarillo que estaba en el aparcamiento?- Pregunto el más bajo

-Si, ¿Pasa algo con él?- Me provoco un pánico terrible pensar que le había pasado algo a mi bebé.

-No, no le paso nada- Solté un suspiro de alivio y espere a que continuaran -Es solo que esta mal estacionado, ¿Podría moverlo por favor?

Eso me sorprendió, yo suelo ser muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto, quizás con las prisas no me di cuenta.

-Si claro, ahora mismo lo muevo- Tome mi bolso y les dije a las chicas que no tardaba, solo movía mi auto y ya.

-Gracias y de nuevo, disculpe las molestias- Ahora fue el grande el que hablo.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento se me hizo muy rara ver que todo estaba en orden y mi auto bien estacionado.

Quizás se equivocaron, pero al dar la vuelta para volver a la tienda, sentí que una mano tapo mi boca, seguido de un dolor punzante en la nuca y después el golpe sordo de mi cuerpo sobre el pavimento…

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, aquí<strong>** esta el primer capi, es un poco más largo y espero que les guste.**

**Aquí vemos el primer movimiento de los Vulturis! ¿Cuales seran sus planes? Pronto lo descubriran...**

**Un abrazo, cuídense y grax por leer...**

**BYE**


	3. Caso 2: Emmett McCarty

**Ruleta Rusa**

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar…<strong>

**Playa La Push**

Clap, clap. Era el sonido que hacían las gotas al chocar contra mi cara, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que llovía, pero ¡Por Dios! Era Forks, era imposible que no lloviera aquí.

Había venido a La Push para relajarme un poco, y si que lo conseguí, pues ya me estaba quedando dormido. Pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos y definitivamente esté era el lugar adecuado para despejarme.

Mis padres pasaban por momentos difíciles, ahora estaban tan metidos en sus trabajos que apenas y los veían cinco minutos al día. Sus empresas competían por un contrato multimillonario o eso había escuchado.

Para sumar algo más a los problemas, hace dos días encontré a Victoria, mi novia en ese entonces, besándose con James, uno de mis mejores amigos. Eso me devasto pero me pude sobreponer, "Al mal tiempo buena cara", era uno de mis lemas, además tenía a mis mejores amigos apoyándome.

-¡Oye Emmett! Piensa rápido- Escuche que decía una voz.

-¿Eh?- Fue el sonido que hice antes de voltear la cabeza al lugar donde procedía la voz y sentir el golpe de un balón de futbol a mitad de mi cara.

Recorrí con la vista el lugar para encontrar al dueño de ese balón, pero solo vi a Seth y Jacob partiéndose de la risa.

-Oh, oh. Esto es malo ¡Ya se despertó!- Grito Seth mirándome en lo que Jacob se levantaba del suelo.

-Emm ¿Dormiste bien?- Dijo Jacob con una boba sonrisa en su cara, yo solo le conteste con un gruñido mientras bajaba de un salto del techo de mi Jeep, donde hace un rato me encontraba descansando.

-Vamos hermano, fue una broma- Decía Jacob cuando ya casi llegaba a donde él se encontraba, seguí avanzando mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, cuando ya estaba a escasos dos metros de él, se hecho a correr, pero yo lo seguí enseguida.

-¡Corre Jake! ¡Hermano, corre por tu vida!- Esa era la voz de Seth, que ya se escuchaba distante pues nos empezamos a alejar.

Jake corria como si no hubiera un mañana, saltando troncos y todo lo que se le cruzara por enfrente, era divertido ver su cara de espanto.

Ya me estaba cansando y al parecer Jacob también, llevábamos como 10 vueltas enteras en el interior del bosque y parte de la playa. Llego un punto donde nos tuvimos q sostener mutuamente para tomar un poco de aire y encontrar a un entretenido Seth comiendo palomitas, que la verdad no se de donde saco, sobre un tronco, parecía que estaba viendo una película por tan atento que se veía a nuestra persecución.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una brillante y malvada idea y al parecer a Jake igual, por que nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice entre nosotros y luego los dos miramos a Seth simultáneamente.

El chico palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se cayo del tronco en el que estaba sentado, en realidad era una escena muy cómica ver a Seth con los ojos completamente abiertos y una peluca de palomitas de maíz, pero ahora esa no era mi prioridad.

Seth se levanto rápidamente con la intención de comenzar a correr, tardamos unos pocos minutos en atraparlo, cuando ya lo teníamos bien asegurado lo lanzamos al agua, pero claro que no contamos con que el pequeño Seth nos tomaría de las manos haciéndonos caer a nosotros también. Al final acabamos los tres completamente empapados sobre la arena de la playa.

**30 segundos después…**

-Ya me aburrí- Fue lo primero que dije después de estar mirando las nubes del cielo gris

-Propongo una ida a Port Ángeles- Dijo Seth

-¿Port Ángeles? ¿Nosotros para que iríamos a Port Án…- Jacob dejo su pregunta a la mitad pareciendo que recordaba algo, miro a Seth con los ojos abiertos mientras el aludido asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza una y otra vez con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Me rompí la cabeza tratando de averiguar por que iríamos a Port Ángeles, hasta que recordé la única razón para ir al centro comercial.

-¡Videojuegos!- Gritamos los tres al unísono mientras, prácticamente, corrimos al interior del Jeep y arrancábamos rumbo al lugar menos al lugar más maravilloso y menos aburrido del mundo entero ¡Game Planet! Los mejores videojuegos de todo Seattle.

Íbamos a un poco más de la mitad del camino y yo comenzaba a aburrirme… De nuevo.

-¡Diablos hermano! No pudiste elegir un lugar más cercano, Port Ángeles esta a dos horas de La Push- Reclamaba Jacob con un puchero y clara muestra de aburrimiento en su cara.

-Bueno, solamente fue porque escuche que Frank había comprado una nueva maquina recién salida del horno- Dijo Seth defendiéndole y encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, él sabia que eso era suficiente para que nos convenciera.

-¡Pues! ¿Qué esperamos?- Dijo, más bien grito, Jacob -¡Acelera Emmett, acelera!

Pise el acelerador haciendo rechinar los neumáticos con una gran sonrisa amplia en mi rostro. Cuando ya estábamos cerca de Port Ángeles baje un poco la velocidad, no quería ninguna multa más.

-Oye Seth, ¿Sabes sobre que es la nueva adquisición de Game Planet?- Pregunte con una sonrisa sin perder de vista el camino mientas me imaginaba matando zombies, luchando con soldados o rescatando unicornios. Si, definitivamente la ultima era la mejor opción.

-Creo que es de realidad virtual- Dijo un Seth no muy seguro

-Bueno, entonces ¡Yo seré el primero en probarla!- Grite con entusiasmo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Dijeron los dos al unísono haciendo berrinche

-¡Daaahhh! Pues por que yo los traje y además, soy el mayor- Les explique mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor del auto como si fuera la más normal del mundo.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación mientas se cruzaban de brazos y hacian un puchero, no pude evitar reír al mirar sus caras.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, ¡Yo había ganado! Sonreí ampliamente dejando a ver sus ojuelos. Ambos sabían que no podían contra mi, era muy terco en algunas cosas.

Llegamos al estacionamiento trasero del centro comercial. Todavía no apagaba el motor cuando Seth y Jacob ya estaban abajo del auto y caminaban hacia la tienda.

Entre al local azul con grandes letras rojas con la palabra "**GAME PLANET**". Pase la puerta y llegue al tan conocido salón azul oscuro, casi negro, con el techo repleto de pequeños puntos blancos y amarillos simulando ser estrellas y, lo que más adoraba de ese lugar, los cientos de maquinas de videojuegos, había sobre cualquier juego imaginable y por imaginar. Definitivamente, el mejor lugar del mundo.

Estaba casi dando saltitos de alegría, ya quería ver el nuevo videojuego, pero cuando recorrí el lugar con la mirada lo vi todo igual. Suspire de frustración por no poder ver nada diferente a la última vez que lo visite.

Me encontraba parado como bobo comiéndome el lugar con los ojos y ¡Nada! Todo seguía igual, estaba en eso cuando se empezó a acercar una chica, muy hermosa por cierto, pero nunca la había visto por aquí y eso que vengo casi todos los días.

Ella era alta con el cabello de un tono claro y los ojos cafés rojizos, tenía un muy, pero muy buen cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta que la observaba tan atentamente hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Hola, supongo que buscas la nueva maquina- Dijo dándome una gran sonrisa que no pude resistirme a corresponder

-¡Claro!… ¿Y tu eres?- Le pregunte a la chica con un poco de curiosidad

-Heidi- Me ofreció su mano

-Emmett- Dije mientras la estrechaba

Viéndola bien, Heidi era muy bonita, quizás podría invitarla a salir algún día, pero no sabía si la volvería a ver, tenía que saber un poco más de ella.

-Así que, ¿Trabajas aquí?- Sonreí mirándola

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si- Respondió un poco distraída, parecía algo nerviosa mientras me guiaba por los pasillos de la tienda.

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percate que estábamos en la parte trasera de la tienda.

-¿Heidi?- Susurre, ella se giro sobre sus talones para encarame.

-¿Si?- Me incito a continuar.

-¿Por qué vamos hacia la bodega?- Pregunte un poco confundido.

-Bueno, es que la nueva consola esta en la bodega- Explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –Considérate afortunado, no todos tienen la suerte de probar una consola como esta antes de que salgo oficialmente al mercado- Agrego sonriendo de lado mientras se acercaba a la gran puerta.

Heidi quito los candados con grandes cadenas que adornaban la puerta, para después abrirla con lentitud mientras un rechinido inundaba todo el ambiente y para darle paso a una oscuridad completamente abrumadora.

-Entra, solo tengo que encontrar el switch- Me animo mientras ella se adentraba a la habitación en penumbras

Entré detrás de ella, pero en cuanto mis pies traspasaron la puerta, está se cerro con un gran portazo a mis espaldas haciendo todo aun más oscuro.

Se escucho un pequeño grito, supuse que fue de Heidi pues ella también estaba en la habitación.

-¿Heidi?- Opte por llamarla, quizás estaba asustada.

Camine a paso lento, pero seguro dentro de la habitación, entrecerraba los ojos para poder ubicar las cosas que había en ese lugar, pero con intentos nulos. No se veía absolutamente nada.

De pronto, se abrió el gran portón trasero que daba al estacionamiento del lugar. La luz procedente de afuera inundo casi todo el lugar, haciendo la mayoría de las cosas visibles. La luz intensa me cegó por unos instantes, pero después de unos segundos pude acostumbrarme.

Heidi apareció por el portón abierto, solo se veía su silueta que caminaba hacia donde yo estaba, se detuvo poniéndose de pie delante de mi y sin previo aviso me rocío con un tipo de gas toda la cara.

El olor del gas comenzó a marearme y, sin poder evitarlo, caí al piso con la mirada borrosa. Pude escuchar el rechinido de unos neumáticos al entrar a la bodega a toda velocidad y vi como unas sombras procedentes de ese vehiculo se acercaba a mi.

Después de eso, todo se volvió completamente negro… De nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, lo se... No tengo perdón! Si, fue demasiado tiempo, pero ¡Ya volvi, y estoy aqui para quedarme! XD<strong>

**Prometo actualizar más seguido, en serio... No digo cuando, pero más seguido! ^^**

**Bueno chicos, solo les puedo decir: Gracias por leer, ustedes son mi motivación para hacer esto y esperen más historias pronto... Mi loca cabeza no deja de crear idea e ideas sobre cientos de temas, así que, pronto tendrán más de mi...**

**Hasta la próxima, un gran abrazote de mi parte, cuidense...**

**Bye**


End file.
